gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lazlow Jones
Algonquin vs Liberty City I saw that HuangLee changed he wanders Liberty City to he wanders Algonquin. Is there any evidence of that? Personally, I love that radio station, and I've never heard him MENTION that he wanders Algonquin, just here on the streets of Liberty City. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Integrity 2.0 is not activated until the player reaches the island of Algonquin, so that may have an influence on the edit. Also, the format and content reviewed on the show indicates a tendency to be in the general Algonquin area, such as hailing a taxi and asking to be shuttled to "...Frankfort and Jade, near Star Junction..." after assaulting a street vendor. To date, I have not seen any street vendors in Broker or Dukes. -Gman harmon 06:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well being unlocked at the same time as Algonquin is nothing. Also, there is a street vendor across the road from Niko's original safehouse. As for the events, I admit that things like a movie being shot suits Algonquin. But without any official "This takes place in Algonquin", I just don't think that we should make assumptions. R* said that the radio stations are being expanded in the DLC, hopefully that will help this discussion (as well as CW). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::He says specifically on the show that he's 'Roaming the streets of Liberty City', so I think it should be changed to that. ShakeZula7 14:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Wait... Is he actually a pedestrian roaming around, or is it just radio chatter? I remember him saying something in TBOGT about being out in front of Maisonette 9 at one point, but I by chance happened to drive by it when he said that and unless he has breasts and wears a dress, he wasn't there.Ghost Leader 13:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::: : He is not actually there when you hear it on the radio, basicaly its like the police radio, its just on the radio and is not in time with actual events happening in the current time of the game.--Fairnick68 18:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Chatterbox I checked his name in the LCPD Database and it says "Hosted popular radio show on Chatterbox". That means that Chatterbox FM exists both in the tineline of GTA IV and the GTA III Era. It would be good to reference it in the timeline pages, wouldn't it?--Funny Drunk Packie 14:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) They always say that gta3 and gta4 era events are not related but then on the radio they do things like say "he started out on Vice City's V-rock and then went to Los Santos based entertaining america" and so on and so forth listing verbatim what Lazlow did throughout all the previous games so obviously there is some relevance between the two eras. I sometimes just wish i could ask the people at rockstar are they or are they not related? Make up your mind. People say it so strongly and firmly that "NO THEY ARE NOT RELATED!" but then ignore the times that the game itself implies that they are. Obviously there is a vague relation. I mean I would guess that rockstar probably meant that you can still think of the events of previous era games as having taken place, just none of those stories happenings will carry over or have any effect on new-era games main story wise. Like no returning characters etc. T-888 00:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) In GTA V? How was the GTA V picture of him found? Boomer8 (talk) 06:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) In one of the leaked videos for Fame or Shame. Instulent (talk) 08:11, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't he age? He had to be about 21 in GTA Vice city so he would be about 46 to 56? he looks like hes 30 or 20. Zombo-tech (talk) 01:47, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Even though they might have been able to change this via editing of the motion capture, Lazlow has been a part of the GTA series' development for only 11 years, so real-life wase, he has not aged that much. Yes, by now he is 51 years old in the GTA universe, but seeing as how he is one of the main humorous characters in the 3D/HD eras, it seems Rockstar just had to make him look a bit young for the time being, and in my opinion, it's hilarious. YokelBellic (talk) 01:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) /* Kent Paul in HD universe? */ DonVecta (talk) 19:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Can anybody tell me where in the HD universe Kent Paul appears or it's mentioned (see Trivia)? I don't remember being mentioned at all, unless I'm missing something. In case he actually does, guess would be convenient if this is added in his page too, please. Thank you. ~~I think he appears in the walk of fame. But in this case, this list is very incomplete, as it would include also every single radio personality in 3D era, alongside Maccer, Madd Dogg, OG Loc, Donald Love, Candy Suxxx, other Love Fist members, Pastor Richards, Reni Wassulmeier, Steve Scott, etc. DonVecta (talk) 08:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC)yeah, but that's more like Easter eggs than real appearances. Irony So, out of all characters that appeared in both 3D and HD Universe, Laslow is the only one who makes direct references to the 3D universe. It's funny how Rockstar claims the 3D and HD Universes are separate things, when in reality, they are not. They are all part of the big GTA universe, that also brings other non-GTA games to the timeline, like Red Dead Redemption and Manhunt.GenkiGat (talk) 06:00, January 27, 2017 (UTC)